


Our red Thread of Fate

by sweetyellowlemonade



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Ensemble Stars - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Soft Drabble, a couple of bestiessss, chiaki x midori, chiaki/midori, chiamido - Freeform, enstars - Freeform, midori x chiaki, nah jk, soft, we look like a couple in this fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetyellowlemonade/pseuds/sweetyellowlemonade
Summary: Chiaki has a gift for Midori.





	Our red Thread of Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nuestro hilo rojo del destino](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201327) by [sweetyellowlemonade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetyellowlemonade/pseuds/sweetyellowlemonade). 



> Translation of my work "Nuestro hilo rojo del destino"

"Heeeey! Midori!" Chiaki screamed as he ran to reach the boy.

"U-ugh..." he answered dully and not even turning around.  
It took a few seconds to the elder to catch Midori. When he did, he hit the other's back filled with energy, and he slipped his arm behind Midori's neck.

"What do you want now...? I have to go home..." he answered tired as he kept walking.

"Ah! I'll go with you!"

"But your house isn't this way..."

"It doesn't matter!" Chiaki laughed carelessly, and that only caused Midori to get a little away from him.

"Well..." Chiaki kept talking, since he obtained no answer. "The truth is I wanted to give you something" Midori sighed, resigning.

"You could have done that anytime... Just today, when—"

"Shhh..." he silenced him. "Don't you want to see it already?" Chiaki asked with a remarkable enthusiasm.

"If you leave me alone after that, then okay..."

"Great! Then wait!" the elder stopped and he put his hand inside his uniform pocket, searching what Midori thought his «gift» would be.

He guessed it would be something like a candy, a bad drawing done in maths lessons over a dirty piece of paper... Typical stuff Chiaki would give to him. But Midori's face softened when he saw what his friend was holding.

"Do you like it?" he innocently asked.

The gift ended up being a ring. It was a silver ring, thin but apparently tough. It was decorated by a little green glass which remained fixed to the top and central part.

"Shouldn't you give this to us when we are all present?" Midori questioned a little confused.

Chiaki denied.

"No... This isn't for Ryuseitai. It is for you and I" he finished with a smile and raising his right hand, in which he weared the same ring but with a red glass this time.

"Chiaki..." He whispered, unable to understand.

"Come on... Don't you want to try it?" The elder cheered. Midori answered by nodding.

Carefuly, Chiaki grabbed one of Midori's hands. They were soft, and his fingers were thin.

Slowly, he introduced the ring in Midori's middle finger. They both remained silence, and without knowing why, Midori felt happy. In that moment, for once, he didn't wish to die, or to disappear. He just wished to stay like that forever.

"It fits you well" Chiaki said. "Do you think you'll wear it from now on?" He stared at him, smiling a little.

"Uhm... Well..." nervously Midori searched for the words. "It is a gift, afterall..."

"That's a yes, right?!" laughing, he ruffled his hair.

Midori only nodded.

"But... Why?"

"Hm?" Chiaki asked, not understanding.

"Why would you... give me this?"

"Ah! I wanted to gift you something. You know, you're always complaining about everything, and sometimes, you seem sad. A hero must make people happy"

So, Chiaki wanted to make him happy?

"A-ah..." he looked away, not knowing how to react

"Also, it is a friendship symbol." Chiaki smiled and looked at him proudly.

"Friendship...?"

The elder nodded.

"We are friends, aren't we?" Chiaki asked in a soft tone.

Midori didn't answer.

"Midori... When you are feeling alone, just wear the ring. And so, you'll remember me." Chiaki winked. "You're not alone"

The younger had no words. He felt his heart beat fastly. He believed he was thankful, thankful towards Chiaki. Because it was when he was close to him that he felt happy, and Midori blamed himself for not being able to express it. Even though he didn't notice, he was smiling. And Chiaki was smiling too, because he had made Midori happy.

That day, when he arrived home, he didn't take off the ring. Neither when he went to sleep, not even the next day when he went to school.  
Everytime he lowed his eyes towards the piece, he could only think about Chiaki, and remember the promise he made to him.  
Since that day, Midori had always the ring near him. He kept it close when Chiaki decided to grab his hand. Also when they both confessed their feelings. He wore it when he was afraid of that. When he was scared. When they started dating. When they shared their first kiss.

Midori didn't know if what people said was true. That stuff about the red thread of fait. But, if it was, he was sure that his wasn't a thread. It was a ring.


End file.
